


Heart To Heart

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Stucky [12]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Feels, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Music, Musician Steve, Photobooth Photos, Post-it Notes, Steve and Bucky Had A Fight, Teacher Bucky, Tears, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, college sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wanted to do something special for his and Steve’s five year anniversary. Unfortunately Steve had to work which stirred an argument. But it turns out Steve had that planned all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart To Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend kalika_999 because she loves fluff and I felt like writing something with fluff and a little bit of feels. So this happened.

**April 17th**

Bucky hated the silence that lingered throughout every room in his and Steve’s apartment. Their bed was still left unmade from that morning, the morning they had an argument over Steve’s work hours. It wasn’t  _only_  that, it was more so for the fact that it was Steve and Bucky’s five year anniversary. Bucky had wanted to make it special, cook Steve dinner and then take him out to their favourite place in the park and stargaze.  _Hell,_  he even planned a late night bowling session afterwards, yet had to cancel, still having to pay the  _damn_ booking fee which was ridiculously expensive. For how hard he worked, Bucky wasn’t paid much to be a teacher at the local high school and with Steve’s music career skidding to a halt with album sales and all sorts, they weren’t bringing in much income. They were lucky enough to find their quaint little apartment in their hometown of Brooklyn after spending most of their lives in Manhattan with college life.

That’s where Steve and Bucky had officially met, having an on and off relationship until they graduated when Steve asked him if they could really make it work because he was in love with him. Two years on they started living together at Bucky’s parents house, a year after that Bucky became an assistant teacher for a short time and Steve started a music career. Their fourth year together was spent finding an apartment back in Brooklyn and Bucky being offered a job at the high school, with Steve moving his studio to Brooklyn too. Bucky became a fully fledged teacher in that same year, teaching art and Steve’s career remained much the same. Steve wasn’t known well internationally, he was merely known nationwide and had been for a year, nothing had really changed as Steve and Bucky reached their five year milestone.

Fighting wasn’t exactly something Bucky enjoyed about his and Steve’s relationship, because it seemed to happen all too often. Then again, he told himself that with long term relationships came hurdles and there would be fights. Yet they loved each other at the end of the day none the less. Bucky went out for dinner with Natasha, Clint, Pietro, Bruce and Brock, went to the ice skating rink with them and then finished off the night with bowling. It’d been at least 11:30pm before he’d gotten back to the apartment. The only thing missing was Steve and Bucky felt guilty that he hadn’t even messaged Steve to see how he was getting on. He knew he wouldn’t be alone at the studio, he had his manager Phil, one of his backup singers Sam, audio manager Scott and his best friend Tony. He’d be the one to keep Steve sane as he worked tirelessly, they’d been friends since they were toddlers, Tony was Steve’s best friend before Bucky was in the picture, so Bucky knew Steve was in good hands. 

Yet, even has he stared at himself in the mirror, he couldn’t bring himself to smile properly. All the smiles he’d flashed at everyone that night had been as fake as fake could be. Steve, as far as he knew, was  _still_  at the studio and it was gaining close to becoming midnight. Bucky had hoped he might be able to see Steve before then so that they could fix their issues. But it seemed Steve might be at the studio for longer than he pictured. Bucky hated it  _so_  much that their schedules were keeping them apart most of the time. The memory of the fight they’d started still raced in Bucky’s mind he’d found it hard to concentrate when he was teaching his classes.

 _“So I was thinking that I could cook_  dinner tonight, _then we could go to our favourite spot in the park and look at the stars for a little while. And I booked us a few rounds at bowling afterwards, like we used to do in college,”  
_

_There’d been a long, drawn out silence from where Steve sat on the ledge of their bedroom window, writing on sheets of paper for his music. He had a frown on his face that just emitted a negative aura and Bucky could sense it._

_“Babe, I’m gonna’ need to be in the studio tonight,”_

_“Why are you making it sound like you’re not there every night. It’s one night. Steve, it’s our five year anniversary. Isn’t that…I dunno’ a bit special? Because it feels like it should be to me,"_

_"Buck, I wish I could fix up my schedule, but you know how tough things have been since my music hasn’t been selling as well as it had. I need to get new material out or I’ll probably crash and burn,”_

_“But one night Steve. One night, just for us. Can’t you think about us for a second. I know we have jobs but you have a life outside of that and I’m sure as hell hoping part of that life is…me,"_

_Steve had looked over at him with a sympathetic gaze and Bucky scoffed, rolling his eyes as he hurriedly got ready for work._

_"You can’t even spare me a night. One night for us to spend some time together and appreciate what we have and what we fought for. I mean, don’t you remember what it was like in college when we were on and off again until you put your foot down and told me you loved me. We spent so much time together Steve and now I’m lucky if I even get to see you for two hours or so because then we’re too tired from work all we do is fall asleep in bed. I just want-"_

_"I’m sorry…”_

_“If you are then prove it,"_

_"I can’t,”_

_“See! This is what I’m talking about! You won’t even fight for me anymore! You won’t fight for us you won’t fight for this relationship! What have I done Steve! If I’ve done something wrong then tell me!”_

_"You didn’t do anything wrong I just can’t do tonight! I have to work I’m sorry Bucky! But it’s either spend one night with you, or lose my job, which means no money, and with how your wages are we’ll lose the apartment! That’s what’s important!”_

_“So I’m not even important?"_

_"Shit, Bucky I didn’t mean-”_

_“No I get it…Steve. I’m not important, not anymore,"_

_"Bucky, that’s not what I meant!”_

_“Then what did you mean!"_

_The silence was deafening and Bucky could feel tears starting to well in his eyes, but he held them at bay as much as possible._

_"I don’t know…"_

_Bucky laughed then, despite it being somewhat choked and broken._

_"Have fun at work,"_

_Steve called after him but Bucky just couldn’t take it, he had to go and do his own job, for the sake of the kids education. He was only an hour late after crying all the way to the school and having to calm himself down in the teacher’s lounge until Brock came and found him._

_"It’ll be alright Bucky, you’ll figure it out,"_

The brunette wished he could have believed that, wondering if Steve was going to come home at all. Their apartment felt lonely, even with their dog Cap sleeping in his bed over the other side of their bedroom, it felt lonely. Bucky sighed and splashed water on his face, scrubbing his hands down his face, before running them through his mid length hair which he really had to cut at some point. Cap poked his head around the corner of the door frame as if he sensed that Bucky wasn’t feel one hundred percent.

"I’ll be out in a minute buddy, go back to bed,” he soothed.

Cap, the adorable canine that he was, huffed at Bucky, before trotting off to his bed again, a small laugh brushing past Bucky’s lips. At least there  _was_ someone who could still make him laugh. He ran a hand down his chest to his stomach, brushing over small bumps of muscle.  _Man I need to hit the gym again_  he thought, frowning like his abs just insulted him. Bucky turned around and made his way out to the bedroom, glancing out of the window at the beach, then over to Coney Island. A small smile twitched at the corner of his mouth, recalling when he and Steve had their first kiss at Coney Island on the Wonder Wheel.

_It was one of their many breaks from college, Steve and Bucky planned out their entire break together. Some of it involved seeing their friends and going out for drinks or going clubbing. Other times it was mainly for the two of them, and only them. Coney Island was one of them, Bucky and Steve were only dating for over a month or two, but everyone was sure they were pretty smitten with each other. They’d gone on every ride possible and played game to win prizes, Bucky having a small stuffed monkey in his pocket that Steve won him. Steve also threw up when they went on one of the rollercoasters but he’d insisted on going when they’d just eaten. There was always room for minor regrets in life_

_The view they got from the top was picturesque, Bucky hadn’t seen anything like it, he’d never been on the Ferris wheel before. Steve had his arm resting over the back of the seat, running his hand up and down Bucky’s back. His eyes told all the stories in the world, but the one that stood out the most was his adoration for Bucky. He shifted closer and Bucky turned to look back at the blonde, flashing him a wide smile, a light blush showing on his cheeks from how Steve looked at him. Steve pulled out his phone and tapped away on it a few times, before placing it back in his pocket, the speaker facing outwards._

_“Talked to the operator, looks like it’s just you and I up here for a little while longer than usual,"_

_"Steve…you didn’t have to,”_

_“But I wanted to Buck,”_

_“Sap,”_

_Steve smiled as music began to play out of his phone, a song by Starship that Bucky loved so much. He loved music as a whole, but rock ballads were a huge favourite for him. The brunette darted his gaze back to Steve, smiling again and biting down on his lip with a chuckle_

_Looking in your eyes I see a paradise._

_This world that I’ve found._ _Is too good to be true._

 _Standing here beside you._ _Want so much to give you._

_This love in my heart that I’m feeling for you._

_“Hey Buck?”_

_“Yeah Stevie?"_

_Let ‘em say we’re crazy, I don’t care about that_ _Put your hand in my hand baby._

 _Don’t ever look back._ _Let the world around us just fall apart._

 _Baby we can make it if we’re heart to heart._ _Don’t ever look back._

_Let the world around us just fall apart._

_Baby we can make it if we’re heart to heart._

_"Can I kiss you?"_

_Bucky’s eyes widened a fraction then, his heart rising to his throat, stomach tying in knots. Steve lifted his hand and rested it on Bucky’s jaw, brushing his thumb across his cheekbone and then down._

_"You don’t gotta’ ask, punk,”_

_He’d kissed many guys in his life, but nothing compared to Steve, nothing compared to how tender and intimate it felt kissing Steve. Just to have Steve’s free arm wrapped tight around his waist, his hand still cupping his jaw, was enough to send a warmth through Bucky’s entire body._

_And we can build this dream together._ _Standing strong forever._

_Nothing’s gonna’ stop us now.  
_

_And if this world runs out of lovers._ _We’ll still have each other._

_Nothing’s gonna’ stop us, nothing’s gonna’ stop us now._

_"Jerk…”_

After that college break was when Bucky and Steve began drifting into their on and off again status, always running back to each other when it became too much. The countless times Natasha told Bucky to let Steve go was part of what brought the pair together for a final time. Because Bucky couldn’t let go, and no matter how many times Tony told Steve to move on, he couldn’t either. Whether they only met up again for one night together to remember each other’s touch or to officially start dating again, they were inseparable.

Bucky smiled sadly as he got into his side of the bed, pulling the sheet over on Steve’s side as well. He lent back against the headboard and huffed out a breath, grabbing the hardcover book of  _'Time And Time Again’_  that Steve bought him for his birthday a month ago. The brunette slid his black framed glasses onto the bridge of his nose, opening the book to the page he’d stopped at. Apparently Bucky in glasses was a  _thing_  for Steve, making Bucky snort at the memory of the first time he saw him with them on.

_“You look hot in glasses,”_

_"Do I?"_

_"Yeah, like a sexy librarian,”_

_“Really Stevie?"_

_"Hey maybe we should roleplay one time,”_

_“Steve no!"_

_Steve had laughed like it was the funniest thing he’d heard in years._

As Bucky opened his book, a post-it note and a photograph fell out from between the pages and into Bucky’s lap. His brow creased in confusion, fingers lighting running over the photograph until he picked it up. Bucky stared back at five photographs in a row, one from a photo booth, one Bucky hadn’t seen in his life. At least, he couldn’t remember much of it because they’d done so much together. A grin broke out on his face as he drew his bottom lip in between his teeth.

"Steve you sly dog,” he whispered.

They’d only went into the photo booth for fun on their second year anniversary, Bucky didn’t know Steve had actually bought the photos they took. Bucky remembered saying to Steve they should be  _'cheesy as hell'_ with two of the photographs, and stupid with the other three. The two cheesy ones were the pair of them kissing, with Bucky smiling into the kiss, the second was them holding each other’s hands and laughing together. Their stupid ones were things like Bucky blowing a raspberry on Steve’s face, pulling ridiculous faces and then pretending to be at a haunted house and getting scared.

A tear slid down Bucky’s cheek as he choked out a laugh, wiping the tear away afterwards. He took his glasses off and rubbed the palms of his hands on his eyes, trying to stop himself from crying like he did on the morning of their fight. Bucky sniffled and grabbed a tissue, drying his eyes and wiping his nose before throwing the tissue into the trash near the bed. His gaze fell on the post-it note, Steve’s neat cursive writing scrawled across it with a small message.

_Happy Anniversary sweetheart. I’m sorry about this morning, I was being a punk, I know you would have been thinking that. Don’t forget I still love you at the end of the day. In fact, I love you every day, more and more. 'Till the end of the line. Turn the stereo on - Stevie xx_

Bucky sighed happily and wiped his hand across his eyes again, reaching for the stereo remote on Steve’s bedside table.  _God damn adorable dork_  he thought. He pressed the power button and watched it light up on the shelf it was sitting on. The brunette laughed and let his head fall back against the headboard when he heard his favourite love song by Bad Company start playing through the speakers. There was some talking in the background and Bucky knew it must have been a recording from the studio, Tony’s voice asking Steve something while Steve told him to stop talking or they’d miss their cue. Steve must have done the post-it note and music while Bucky was away at work.

“Idiot,” he hummed, with a smirk.

_Baby, when I think about you, I think about love._

_Darlin’, don’t live without you and your love._

_If I had those golden dreams of my yesterdays._

_I would wrap you in the Heaven 'til I’m dyin’ on the way._

Steve’s voice was raw, but beautiful in its own way, a way that Bucky adored very much. He left his book sitting in his lap, staring at the stereo until he scanned his eyes over the photos on the board they had hanging up on their wall. It documented their college life, their friendships and most of all their relationship, memories savoured for nights like now. There was still a small dose of emptiness in Bucky’s chest from missing Steve on such an important night, but he did love him, loved him more than anything.

 _Feel like makin’._ _Feel like makin’ love._

_Hey now_

Bucky chuckled at Tony joining in with the teasing tone in his voice, and Sam on backing vocals.  _Hell,_  he was surprised, Tony was a damn good singer. Just…not as good as Steve,  _obviously._

_Feel like makin’ love._

_Feel like makin’ love._

_Feel like makin’ love. Feel like makin’ love to you._

That shouldn’t have been hot, but it  _damn_  well was, Steve’s voice had a velvety tone to it too, it was a huge distraction for Bucky when he was trying to work. Like the many times he’d been in the teachers lounge, listening to Steve’s music on his iPod and missing the bell for class. Brock always had to come and save him, bless him, Bucky would be a shit teacher if he didn’t have him there. During an instrumental piece, Bucky could hear Tony talking again, but he was talking to Bucky.

_“Listen here Buck-o, Steve’s had this planned for well over three weeks now. So whatever you do, don’t let him down. Give him the right answer, not the wrong,”_

_What the hell did he mean by that?_  Bucky wondered.

_If I had those golden dreams of my yesterdays._

_I would wrap you in the Heaven 'til I’m dyin’ on the way._

Suddenly, Cap’s ears perked up as the bedroom door started to open, earning Bucky’s attention. Steve appeared in the doorway, toeing his shoes off and kicking them to the side as he fell against the door frame. Bucky pulled his glasses off and dropped them into his lap, swallowing thickly, until his eyes travelled to the roses tucked in Steve’s left arm

“We fought for nothing,” he commented.

Steve grinned.

“Sorry,” he apologised, stepping into the room, just as the song changed.

_How sweet it is to be loved by you._

_How sweet it is to be loved by you._

_I needed the shelter of someone’s arms and there you were._

_I needed someone to understand my ups and downs and there you were._

_With sweet love and devotion, deeply touching my emotion._

“Steve,” Bucky hummed, ducking his head as a blush crossed his face. “You’re a fuckin’ charmer,” he added.

_I want to stop and thank you baby. I want to stop and thank you baby._

_How sweet it is to be loved by you. How sweet it is to be loved by you._

“Did you get my note?” Steve asked.

“I did. I’m sorry too. And I love you, too much, you punk,” Bucky replied, patting the empty space on the bed.

“But did you get my other one at the end of the book?” Steve questioned, raising an eyebrow with a smile.

“No?” Bucky murmured, picking his book back up.

_I close my eyes at night wondering where would I be without you in my life._

_Everything I did was just a bore. Everywhere I went it seems I’d been there before._

_But you brighten up for me all of my days with a love so sweet in so many ways._

_I want to stop and thank you baby. I just want to stop and thank you baby._

_How sweet it is to be loved by you, feels so fine._

_How sweet it is to be loved by you._

He flipped the pages all the way to the back where there was another post-it note, a surprised gasp escaping his throat. 

_Will you marry me? - Stevie xx_

Bucky stared at Steve with glassy eyes, hand covering his mouth as Steve smiled wider, trying to hold back his own tears.

“Yeah?” Bucky choked out.

“Yeah baby,” the blonde answered, chewing on his bottom lip.

There was a moment of silence as Bucky tried to process what was happening. He couldn’t believe Steve had planned all of it. Bastard he thought, dropping his hand from his mouth.

“Are you serious?” he sobbed, eyes crinkling at the corners, unable to hide his shaky smile.

“Very serious,” Steve wavered.

He made his way over to the bed, putting the roses down on his bedside table, shrugging his jacket off to throw it on the chair over by the door. Bucky put his glasses and the book to the side as he shifted and turned to lean against the pillows sideways. Steve knelt on the bed and pulled out a small blue box, opening it to reveal a silver ring with a red stone in the middle. His boyfriend burst into more tears, reaching out to Steve to cup his face and kiss him deeply, breathing a little laboured.

“You didn’t answer me,” the blonde huffed, when they’d parted.

“Yes! Babe, of course yes! What are you stupid? As if I’d say no!” Bucky exclaimed, bringing Steve in for another kiss. “God I love you. I love you so much. I would have married you two, three years ago,” he breathed, smoothing his hands through Steve’s hair. “Best proposal ever,” he continued, kissing away some of Steve’s tears.

Steve took the ring out of the box, bringing his hand up to take Bucky’s left hand in his, peppering a few kisses on his palm and knuckles. He slid the ring on slowly, despite his trembling hand, Bucky reassured him with a soft kiss to the forehead. When the ring finally sat snugly on Bucky’s finger, he admired it for a minute, then tilted his head up and drew Steve in for a slower kiss, gentle, languid movements in perfect sync with his fingers trailing up under the hem of Steve shirt. The blonde sighed and parted his lips, hearing  _'Never Tear Us Apart’_  filtering into their bedroom.

The pair gasped breathlessly when Steve pushed Bucky down onto his back, hair splayed out on the pillows, cheeks flushed and pupils blown. Steve lent down and began kissing down Bucky’s throat, nipping the skin a few times as he travelled along to his collarbone and shoulder on his left side. Bucky tried to hold back the moan he’d been holding in, but let it pass, dragging his hands up the mounds of Steve’s abs and to his chest. He slid his arms around Steve’s waist and pulled his shirt up slowly, helping him get rid of it and throwing it somewhere in the room. Steve ducked his head again into the crook of Bucky’s neck, breathing in the scent of mint shower lotion before he moved and lingered over Bucky. The brunette hooked his fingers around Steve’s dog tags and pulled him down closer, their breaths blowing against each other’s lips, eyes half lidded and filled with lust

“I was-” Steve started, but stopped as he swallowed heavily, feeling Bucky’s fingers dance along the waistband of his jeans. “…thinking maybe we could go camping this weekend, to that spot where we had our fourth date,” he mumbled, stealing another kiss from Bucky.

“Yeah?” Bucky soothed, grazing his tongue over his bottom lip.

“Mm,” Steve crowed. “Was thinking we needed a reminder of what we did that night,” he mused, a sly smirk showing on his face.

“Alright Mr Sentimental, just because it was our first time,” Bucky snickered. “But I’d like that,” he said.

He lent in to continue what they’d started until Steve’s  _and_  Bucky’s phones started ringing, both of them letting out groans in unison. Bucky grabbed his phone and looked at the screen to see that Brock was calling him, before looking at Steve. He’d obviously told everybody his plan, he was going to call off all the friendships he had with them.  _Not really._

“Who is it?” he grumbled.

“Tony,” Steve issued, with a roll of his eyes.

Bucky stole Steve’s phone from his hand and threw it to the rug along with his, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck.

“They can wait,” he purred.

They’d wake up with congratulations texts and missed calls. But for the night, all the wanted was each other, heart to heart and joined as one.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at: [x-crossbones-x](http://x-crossbones-x.tumblr.com/)


End file.
